I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nerve monitoring systems and to nerve muscle monitoring systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining nerve proximity, nerve direction, and pathology during surgery.
II. Description of Related Art
Systems and methods exist for monitoring nerves and nerve muscles. One such system determines when a needle is approaching a nerve. The system applies a current to the needle to evoke a muscular response. The muscular response is visually monitored, typically as a shake or “twitch.” When such a muscular response is observed by the user, the needle is considered to be near the nerve coupled to the responsive muscle. These systems require the user to observe the muscular response (to determine that the needle has approached the nerve). This may be difficult depending on the competing tasks of the user. In addition, when general anesthesia is used during a procedure, muscular response may be suppressed, limiting the ability of a user to detect the response.
While generally effective (although crude) in determining nerve proximity, such existing systems are incapable of determining the direction of the nerve to the needle or instrument passing through tissue or passing by the nerves. This can be disadvantageous in that, while the surgeon may appreciate that a nerve is in the general proximity of the instrument, the inability to determine the direction of the nerve relative to the instrument can lead to guess work by the surgeon in advancing the instrument and thereby raise the specter of inadvertent contact with, and possible damage to, the nerve.
Another nerve-related issue in existing surgical applications involves the use of nerve retractors. A typical nerve retractor serves to pull or otherwise maintain the nerve outside the area of surgery, thereby protecting the nerve from inadvertent damage or contact by the “active” instrumentation used to perform the actual surgery. While generally advantageous in protecting the nerve, it has been observed that such retraction can cause nerve function to become impaired or otherwise pathologic over time due to the retraction. In certain surgical applications, such as spinal surgery, it is not possible to determine if such retraction is hurting or damaging the retracted nerve until after the surgery (generally referred to as a change in “nerve health” or “nerve status”). There are also no known techniques or systems for assessing whether a given procedure is having a beneficial effect on a nerve or nerve root known to be pathologic (that is, impaired or otherwise unhealthy).
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a better system and method that can determine the proximity of a surgical instrument (including but not limited to a needle, catheter, cannula, probe, or any other device capable of traversing through tissue or passing near nerves or nerve structures) to a nerve or group of nerves during surgery. A need also exists for a system and method for determining the direction of the nerve relative to the surgical instrument. A still further need exists for a manner of monitoring nerve health or status during surgical procedures.
The present invention is directed at eliminating, or at least reducing the effects of, the above-described problems with the prior art, as well as addressing the above-identified needs.